Warriors Rise from the Ashes: Moth Wings
by thewarriorqueen01
Summary: In this first installment of Warriors: Rise from the Ashes, the cats of a two-leg place must face an awful truth. As Uptown cats, Street Rats and even Rosewood Children are stolen by two-legs, ten cats have been prophesied to rise up. A mysterious she-cat from the true wild lands is tasked with finding these ten and leading them to a new life. These cats shall become Clans.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

The author of this fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Based on the _Warriors _series by the lovely Erin Hunter(s).

* * *

**Author's Note**

****The characters in Rise from the Ashes are all original characters that have come from my imagination. I will not be including any cats from the original series, and any similarities between my characters and those of Erin Hunters' is purely accidental.

Unlike the novels, my story follows the journey of cats _creating _Clans. I wanted to explore what would happen if cats were forced from their ancestral home, in this case the fictional town of River Row, and into the wilds. Would they be able to survive? What challenges would they face?

If you have wondered these things too, please continue reading!


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The night sounds of the woods, crickets and the odd hooting owl, settled on the ears of a young she-cat. She was perched at the fringes of the wood, her keen eyes looking out beyond the Wilds. In the distance lights flickered, peering out between the trees like tiny fireflies. Her sharp ears could hear the quiet rush of the river nearby. Everything looked peaceful and the air was warm for the end of Leaf-Bare.

The young she-cat rose gracefully to her paws and turned to vanish back into the trees. She paused for a moment and glanced back over her shoulder. The two-leg town of River Row had been a sanctuary for years. She sighed.

"All that is about to change …"

Above the quietly creaking branches and rustling leaves, bright stars peered at the Earth. The half-moon cast down a mantle of silvered light. On nimble paws, the she-cat ran off into the safety of the woods. The sleek form hardly made a sound as she passed over the thick loam. Even when her pelt brushed the undergrowth, the only sign she had been there was the gentle sway of bracken or fern. It might as well have been the wind.

The she-cat was breathing lightly when she careered to a halt at the base of an oak tree. She slipped through a hollow in the trunk and emerged into a cosy den. Feathers, fur and moss made a neat nest, and there was a small collection of rectangular shaped stones in a corner. The she-cat sniffed the air and was satisfied no one had intruded into her den. There were a few cats, those that had lived in the woods for years before her arrival, who had decided they could take whatever of hers they wished.

The she-cat padded over to her pile of stones.

With deft paws she arranged the smooth, rectangular shapes into a square, with three filling the middle. "The future will be full of chaos," she whispered, her green eyes filled not with anxiety, but determination. There was a moment of silence, then a shaft of moonlight crept into the hollow. It doused the stones in its light. The she-cat's eyes widened. She began to speak in a voice that sounded like thousands speaking at once.

"There will be ten who shall choose to follow, one who must die and one who must fall from grace." As though in a dream, she passed a forepaw over the surface of the stones. "River Row has become a dangerous place. The streets shall soon run with blood."

The she-cat suddenly gasped and took a step backward. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to breath for a moment. When she felt steadier she got to her paws and flicked the stones apart. Immensely troubled now, the she-cat padded outside and back into the night. Her tail flicked around her paws as she sat beside the entrance to her little den.

Even from here her senses could detect light and sound from the two-leg place. There was no escaping it. What the town cats called 'the wild' was little more than a small swathe of trees. How the she-cat longed for the true wild lands, where she had come from. A sigh of longing escaped her. But there was to be no going home. At least, not yet.

She turned her eyes to the sky and studied the stars. A gentle breeze washed over her pelt and tugged at her whiskers. It made her shiver. On a whim, the she-cat repeated the most vital part of the words the stones had spoken through her.

"There will be ten who shall choose to follow, one who must die and one who must fall from grace."

She allowed the prophecy to be swept away into the dark before she added,

"Moth, what have you got yourself into …"


End file.
